Harkness & Gibbs Investigators inc
by musingwoman
Summary: Alien tech is being used to kill Marines. Gibbs is surprised to meet up with Harkness,after so many years, but can the teams work together? I am stunned by the number of people still reading this - thank you
1. Surprise!

Surprise!

"What do you mean they took the body? How the hell did that happen?" Gibbs was having caffeine withdrawal, with a side of jet lag.

"Evidently Torchwood have Jurisdiction in this type of case boss"

"Type of case DiNozzo?"

"The type where the victims blood is blue Boss.'

"I need to speak to Torchwood – get them on the phone – now."

"Already on it – patching through now" said McGee

The plasma screen flickered into life. A handsome man was smiling down at them.

"Jethro, good to see you again"

"Harkness? What are you doing there?"

"You know me Gibbs, just saving the world."

Gibbs shook his head. "Modest as ever Jack"

Jack grinned. "Is that your team? Gonna introduce them?"

"Later. I hear you took my marine. I want him back Jack. This is our patch."

"Oh but they look so hot"

"Harkness, pay attention. When do we get him back?"

"You don't. But seeing as it's you, how would you like to come down and see what we do?"

Half an hour later they were pulling into an underground car park. A young man in a sharp suit was waiting for them. He opened the car door for Gibbs.

"This way sir"

"Who might you be?"

"Jones, sir, Ianto Jones"

"Nice suit Ianto Jones," said DiNozzo

"Like wise Tony" said Ianto.

Tony looked bemused, and exchanged a how does he know look with Ziva.

Ianto ushered them towards a handle less door. He glanced up at a CCTV camera, and the door swung inwards. "If you could move quickly Maam, we only have twenty seconds before it closes again" he ushered Ziva and Mcgee through behind DiNozzo and Gibbs. He smiled sweetly at McGee recognising the nervousness of the outsider.

They emerged into the hub from a side tunnel. Myfanwy glided overhead screeching, and the NCIS group all ducked. "Is that what I think it is?" Said Tony. Ianto nodded. "Pteranodon" said McGee, Ianto was impressed. He ushered them up to the boardroom.

"I always do find you in the strangest places Jack" Said Gibbs as he entered to see Jack leaning forward on the end of the table.

Jack grinned," we were going for that James Bond villain hideaway look" he walked rapidly round the table and enveloped Gibbs in a hug. It was not returned, but Gibbs didn't pull away either. "Long time no see Jethro"

Gibbs team looked on in amazement to see someone being so familiar with their irascible boss. The only person he ever softened up to was Abby.

"Could we get down to business please?" said Gibbs.

Jack nodded. "Ianto, coffee please"  
"Already on it sir" Ianto was indeed already at the coffee making area.

"OK" said Jack and gave them the Torchwood spiel.

"So to cut a long story short, your Marine was attacked by an alien. Our investigation is ongoing, we will keep you informed. If your team would like to give us some manpower to help, then that would be acceptable."

Gibbs was about to answer back when he smelt the coffee Ianto put in front of him. The hot steam released an intense roast bean smell with just a hint of caramel. He almost groaned. He sipped it. So hot it almost scalded, then the taste of bitter, smooth industrial strength, so fresh the beans were almost on the bush, hit his taste buds. He felt himself relax into his chair.

"Good isn't it" Jack smiled over the lip of his mug.

The rest of Gibbs team were worried, Gibbs coffee was not to their taste.

Ianto place three more mugs in front of them. Each different, and each their favourite blend, but somehow more flavoursome. Tony and McGee relaxed. Ziva pushed her chair back. This was spooky. This team knew too much about them.

"What is going on? How do you know so much about us?"

"We are an intelligence gathering agency, and to be frank, you have been trying to find out about us for the past month, so we just returned the favour." Said a voice from the doorway.

A pretty Japanese woman walked in carrying a laptop.

"What do you mean we have been trying to find out about you?" Barked Gibbs.

"Uh, Sir I think I know," murmured McGee. He knew the name Torchwood was familiar.

"Abby has been developing an interest in extraterrestrials. Torchwood comes up in connection with that whenever you Google Alien. Abby hacked their site, but just came up with the usual conspiracy theories and game sites."

"I've been having some sleepless nights setting up those sites and pushing her in the wrong direction. She got pretty close a couple of times, so I decided to return the favour and find out where she was. It wasn't difficult. Imagine my surprise when we found out it was NCIS. We've been in and out of your systems nine times in the last month." Said Tosh

"That does not account for your knowledge of our personal habits" Said Ziva

"We hacked your surveillance cameras too. Just to see if we could." Said Ianto.

"That is stalking" Ziva glared.

"Ianto couldn't resist watching Tony in his cute suits" Said Jack

"That would be you sir actually"

An alarm sounded in the hub as Gibbs cell rang. Toshiko checked her computer. "We have rift activity. Locating it now. A negative spike down near the docks."

Gibbs finished speaking on the phone. "We have another body, lets roll."

Jack spoke "OK, Ianto you check the negative spike, take the SUV. I'll go with this lot back up to the marine base. Call in Gwen and have her meet us there. Tell Owen to carry on with the autopsy. Tosh, communications please." Tosh nodded. Ianto headed out of the door. He looked at Jack who nodded. "Want to come with me?" he asked McGee. McGee looked at Gibbs who scowled, then nodded.

"Don't think this conversation is over Jack"

"I'm inviting you to be involved Jethro. You're one of the best investigators on this planet. You need us and we need you."

"This planet?" Gibbs smiled "Always were full of BS Jack"


	2. Teamwork

Teamwork

Ianto drove McGee down to the docks, answering a raft of excited, intelligent questions. They stopped at the entrance to the container dock. Ianto checked in with security and they were allowed through and parked.

Ianto used his PDA to scan the area, following its signal through the maze of brightly coloured containers. Stacked three high, the wind whistled down the alleys between the rows, a sharp rain spattered the ground intermittently. McGee shivered and pulled his leather jacket round him.

Ianto stopped in front of a red container, reminding him grimly of the time Gwen was paralysed and locked in by Captain John. He took a deep breath, tilting his head backwards.

"The signal's coming from the middle container. Can you give me a leg up?"

McGee sighed. As usual it was him who was doing the heavy lifting. Ianto saw his expression "Sorry, I could go find a ladder, but I'm a bit worried about the time it might take…"

McGee formed a stirrup with his hands and hoisted Ianto, who was not only lighter than Tony, but also smelt better and was more careful of him. Ianto managed to open the container, and hoisted himself inside. He turned round and held a hand out to McGee to haul him up.

Ianto turned on his flashlight. In the corner was a small figure, huddled and still, covered in a kind of fur. It was icy inside the container, and the air faintly foetid. McGee walked over to the figure and reached out to feel for a pulse. He shook his head.

Ianto came over and confirmed that the being was dead. He gently pushed back its hair to reveal a young man, he played the torchlight over his body, the fur was an afghan coat, worn over flared jeans, platform boots and a t-shirt with a bright yellow smiley face on it.

Ianto searched his pockets for identification, but as he expected there was none. He laid the body out, searching for clues as to the cause of death.

"Shouldn't we leave him for your scenes of crime people?" asked McGee

"No need. He's only been here about an hour."

"You can't tell that"

"It's been about an hour since the negative rift spike. Before that he wasn't in our world, my guess he's died from malnutrition, probably just before we got here. We'll get him back to the hub and Owen can do an autopsy. I'll check missing persons from, at a guess 1975, see if we can work out who he is."

"And if you can't?"

Ianto shrugged, looking even more devoid of emotion than usual. "I'll make sure he gets a decent funeral"

"But won't you try and find out who did this to him?"

"You're missing the point. This didn't happen in our world. There is no 'them' to find."

McGee looked confused

"Come on Tim, we need to get him back to the hub."

Ianto moved the SUV as close as possible, and between them they managed to get the body into the back of the SUV.

Ianto informed Tosh of the result of their excursion.

"OK Ianto, I'll expect you in about 30 minutes. Jack has asked you to go out to the US base to pick him up and take McGee with you. Gibbs team will stay there tonight, I'll have Owen meet you at the garage with a gurney."

Back at the hub, Tim watched as Owen and Ianto manoeuvred the body out of the SUV onto the gurney. It was beginning to stiffen, and he was a bit shocked at the force they used to make him lie flat.

Owen had greeted him with a grunt then said to Ianto "All right mate. Count of three, 1, 2, 3, lift"

Tim noticed that Owen had his fingers taped together on one hand.

Ianto was brushing himself down with a clothes brush before resuming his journey. He offered it to Tim, who stood with it in his hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. "So when you say he was in a different world, you mean abducted by aliens?"

"Not necessarily, we think the rift just takes people – a bit like being washed out to sea by a wave."

Owen came back holding his medical bag. "Jack's just asked me to go up to the base with you, I'll drive Teaboy"

Ianto tossed him the keys. "Hope you don't get carsick" he murmured to Tim

"I heard that!"

"He can't possibly be worse than Gibbs or Ziva"

"Now she is hot, wish I could……" said Owen.

"All the other team are out of bounds, you know that Owen. She is beautiful though," remarked Ianto.

"Wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her. Not with her Mossad training and her temper" Tim answered, remembering a few of the fights she and Tony had had.

"Sounds like Gwen"

"Gwen's Mossad?" queried Tim, confused

"Worse, she's a Cardiff lass"

Owen pulled up at the barrier to the base in a shower of grit, throwing Tim and Ianto into their seatbelts. Owen let the window down. "Torchwood" he snarled at the guard. The guard raised the barrier and let them through, "Assholes" he murmured under his breath.

"Well that should do wonders for the special relationship between our countries," said Ianto

Tim laughed. "Is he always this happy?"

"He doesn't approve of us allowing you to know about us, thinks it is too much of a compromise"

"How did he hurt his fingers?"

"I broke them," grunted Owen spinning the wheel to take them into the car park. He pulled on the handbrake. He had parked neatly. If you count leaving the SUV sprawled across three spaces neat.

"So how did you break them?" Tim enquired innocently.

"Deliberately"

Tim decided he'd better shut up.

They found Jack, Gwen and Gibbs outside a toilet block. Gwen had evidently just arrived too. She was dressed for an evening out and did not look happy. Jack was introducing her to Gibbs, and as they joined them he included Owen in the introductions.

Gibbs nodded to them.

"Tim, go help process the scene, Gwen and Ianto you are to observe and advise if needed, Owen you will be the medical examiner."

Gwen and Owen looked to Jack for confirmation, no way they took orders from anyone but Jack. Jack just nodded, Gwen gave him a look that said, "We need to have words about this" Owen just slouched into the toilet block.

"Is he up to this?" Asked Gibbs

"Best there is, just had a lot of death happen to him lately."

Owen smelt the body as soon as he walked in the door. Strange how despite so many of his functions having disappeared he could still smell. This was a mixture of blood, fear and faeces, with something alien but familiar about it. He would place it in a minute. He strode down past the cubicles to the basin area.

Ziva was photographing the body, whilst Tim took notes. Tony was examining the area for evidence. Owen stood and observed for a minute. He felt Ianto and Gwen walk up behind him. Gwen drew in a breath, drawing Tony's attention. "Well hello" he flashed her his best matinee idol grin. "Oh God" Said Gwen, "As if we don't get enough of that with Jack"

"I thought Jack, was, you know…"Tony glanced meaningfully at Owen and Ianto.

"Jack will shag anything that he considers attractive enough," said Gwen.

Tony was a bit shocked by her use of the word shag.

"What is this word 'shag' I do not think I know it." Said Ziva, continuing to take photographs.

Gwen blushed (Ianto hadn't realised she could do that. He wondered what she would say)

"Umm, it means, to have um sex" Gwen was not nearly as upfront about sex as she liked to make out.

"Oh, well he is very handsome. I expect he likes to 'shag' quite a lot" Ziva all innocence, concentrated on one last shot.

Owen snorted a laugh. She was sassy as well as sexy.

"All done. You can start the medical examination now."

Owen walked forward. A Caucasian male, dressed in uniform, lay sprawled on his back. His eyes stared up at the ceiling, reflecting the fluorescent lights.

His neck was contorted, his chin up. One arm behind his back in a very painful way. Legs at ease. He was apparently killed by the rather menacing looking blade sticking out of his ribcage.

Ianto and Owen spoke at the same time. Quietly. "Everybody leave, right now. Whatever you do, don't touch the knife or the body."

"Why"

"Because I fucking said so" Growled Owen

"Because the knife leaks explosives into the blood stream, and our Marine is likely to"

Ianto didn't finish the sentence. As he stood up Tony's foot nudged the open hand of the Marine. There was a loud POP and the arm shot off the body from the shoulder, spraying them in blood and explosive material.

"Explode" finished Ianto looking down at his shoes and trousers. The material was gently fizzing.

Ziva and Tony were backing away from the body and back down the length of the toilet block. Tim however noticed that the Torchwood group hadn't moved so stayed where he was.

"Bugger. I quite liked this suit"

"I've ruined my Jimmy Choos," said Gwen.

"la di da pair" Said Owen, and lent over the corpse, pressed some of the jewels on the dagger and pulled it out.

"I thought it was all going to explode," said Tim.

"Well we might have exaggerated a bit," conceded Owen

"There was that time out at Splott" Said Gwen

"Oh Yeah, when the head shot off and Jack caught it like a rugby ball"

They grinned happily and set to work processing the scene and preparing to move the corpse. Little explosions kept happening. By the time they were ready to move they were able to carry his left foot and his nose by themselves. There was also a distinct smell of fart in the air. If Ianto hadn't known Owen was incapable of it, he would have suspected him not the corpse.


	3. Sharing

Sharing

Gibbs and his team had decided to come back to the Hub after all. It offered the best facilities to examine all the evidence they had so far. Also Owen was about to do his autopsies, and Gibbs wanted to be near by for the result. He didn't quite trust Jack after what his team had done.

Ianto had shown Gibbs team the showers and provided them with spare clothing from the kit they all kept there. Tony didn't fit either his or Owens's clothes, so he had to wear a pair of scrubs. Jack's would have fitted, but he wasn't offering. Ianto thought Jack wanted to keep him in his place. Just a little too self confident for Jack's taste. Ziva was looking good in Gwen's old Jeans and a T-shirt. Tim was looking almost as good in one of Ianto's suits as he did.

Ianto had introduced Tim to Tosh and they were happily talking IT together.

Gwen chatted to Tony and Ziva comparing jobs and bosses.

Ianto saw them all settled with coffee, ordered pizza and then cleaned up the cars. He called a valeting service to finish them off, and arrived in the tourist office just in time to receive the pizza.

As he passed through the cog door he heard raised voices from Jack's office. Gwen, Tony and Ziva were all quiet, listening. Tim and Tosh were carrying on regardless, lost in a little technological world. Ianto could hear the buzz saw, so Owen was probably oblivious.

Ianto put the pizza down, shot his cuffs and walked up the stairs to Jack's office. He took a breath, knocked and walked in. "WHAT?" shouted Gibbs and Jack together.

Ianto blanched a little under their angry scrutiny. "Pizza has arrived. Thought you might like to join the team gentlemen. We will be in the boardroom in five minutes."

Jack took a breath. "Thank you Ianto, could you get the car's cleaned up please. Gibbs and his team will be leaving after the pizza."

"Already taken care of sir. I have also taken the liberty of booking hotel rooms near the Plass for you and your team," he looked at Gibbs. "That way you won't have so far to travel each day."

"What about our luggage? Tony in particular needs his" Gibbs had calmed a little. Ianto's diplomatic skills were putting this exercise back together. He and Jack had always argued. Too alike in some ways, too different in others.

"The base are sending them by courier, should be at the hotel in a little over an hour, if that's all, I'll take the pizza to the boardroom and get drinks ready."

He nodded and left.

Gibbs and Jack lent over the railings, looking at their teams getting to know one another.

"Why didn't you lend Tony some decent clothes?"

"Gwen thought he would look sexy in scrubs, asked me to oblige."

"Isn't she married?"

"Nothing passes you by oh mighty one. I think it's a case of just looking. I hope it's a case of just looking. Rhys is a nice guy. She needs her life away from here."

Owen had completed the autopsy on the first Marine. He was feeding back the results using the plasma screen in the boardroom to illustrate his points. Not eating himself he had no compunction about ruining others appetites.

Gibbs, Jack and Ianto just ate. Ianto was too used to "archiving" bodies in all sorts of states to worry about a little dissection. Gwen and Tosh pushed their plates away. Tony made an effort to carry on, but gave up when Owen showed them how human blood turned blue when the alien venom was added to it. Tim was with Gwen and Tosh on this. He pushed his away uneaten.

Gwen was next up. She described the scene of crime.

They had entered the abandoned hangar carefully. The darkness pierced by sunlight finding its way through holes on the storm damaged roof. Rainwater still dripped onto the floor, left over from the last nights storm. They stood listening for a moment, letting their torches play out across the floor and walls. Nothing moved except a few dust motes. The silence inside complete, emphasised by the dawn chorus outside. Jack and Ianto turned and walked to the huge hangar doors. With an effort they rolled them partially back. Daylight flooded the hangar. It was mainly empty, a few fuel barrels, an old workbench and a few rags. Unexpectedly under the workbench was a contorted figure. Gwen walked over to it whilst Jack and Ianto observed. She felt for the carotid pulse. Nothing, and the body was chilled. There was no apparent cause of death, no alien tech, no suicide note.

"Why were torchwood called in again?" she asked

"There were strange lights and sounds coming from the hangar. Someone thought they saw a UFO." Said Ianto

"But no one suspected a body?"

"Uh uh", said Jack." We didn't expect to find anything, there hadn't been any rift spikes. This was just a routine check up."

Gwen turned the body onto its back. Fluid dripped from the corner of her mouth and nose. It was blue, bright blue.

"Jack you need to see this"

Gwen continued her explanation

"We processed the scene, but despite the strange fluid we couldn't detect any alien presence. As Owen said, she hadn't been killed at the scene. We found a set of footprints, but the shoes were a popular generic type. Average size.

The rain had washed away any external traces."

Tosh was next. She looked a little nervous, putting her glasses on and reading from her screen. Her team settled themselves down. Tosh might be nervous but that didn't mean she wouldn't be very technical and long-winded.

She listed all the trace they hadn't found at the scene or on the body. She talked about how they had identified the woman as a marine from the nearby American base. They had little luck in tracing her movement, or finding out why she was killed or how she had come into contact with the alien venom. There was no evidence of rift energy on her.

"And that is where you come in" Jack cut across Tosh, he could see Gibbs beginning to fidget impatiently. "You have more expertise at that end of things, we need that if we are to find out who is using aliens or their weapons to kill Marines, and why."

"You think someone is targeting marines, using alien weaponry? For what reason?" asked Tony.

"That's why we've let you in on the investigation" said jack.

Gibbs tossed his head. "You think you could have stopped us being involved?" he asked Jack.

"Oh yeah." Jack was deadly serious. Gibbs had seen that look before. He remembered how dangerous and ruthless Jack could be. He had no doubt that he was being allowed to play. He wasn't sure for what reason yet. Well two could play at that game.

"OK. We all need some rest. It's past midnight."

His team stood up.

"You can leave your car in the undergound car park." Ianto looked at Tim "I've sent the post code to your blackberry. It's less than a ten minute walk to your hotel." He escorted them out through the tourist office.


	4. Breakfast Meeting

Breakfast Meeting

Tony pushed open the door to the tourist office at 7 the next morning. He was still jet lagged and found himself a little irked by the sight of Ianto, immaculately suited and groomed, sipping coffee and looking wide awake behind the desk.

"Did ya sleep here last night?," he grunted.

Gibbs slapped him up the back of the head "Di Nozzo!" he warned.

He had seen Ianto and Jack walking across the Plass hand in hand as he and his team turned out of it on the way to the hotel. He wondered how much Ianto knew about Jacks reputation. He flashed back to when he met Jack, during the first Gulf war. He had lent new meaning to the term "come up through the ranks", however he had been enough of a distraction to the unit commander for Gibbs to finish his investigation into the trafficking of children and young women from the local villages, an investigation that had led straight to the commander. Shame they hadn't been able to bring him to trial. He had shot himself. Gibbs had covered up the fact that the bullet that bounced around his skull didn't match his gun – it was a second world war bullet. They hadn't traced the money either – although he heard later that the local villages now had schools and a medical clinic. He realised Ianto had opened the door down to the hub, and was handing him a fragrant travel mug of coffee. As he accepted it Gwen ran in through the tourist office door, shaking rain out of her hair

"God will this rain never stop, it's really pissing down out there, mornin' sweetheart," She realised Gibbs was standing there with his team, "Oh ah good morning, trust you slept well, shall we go through?" Gibbs laughed at the sudden transformation from local lass to professional demeanour. "Jack in yet?" he asked.

"He arrived at the same time as you did sir. Perhaps you'd like to meet him in his office? There are coffee and pastries in the rest area for everyone else. Meeting in the boardroom in twenty minutes." Said Ianto. Gibbs didn't ask how Ianto knew this. He suspected this boy worked very hard to maintain his magical air of efficiency, and he didn't want to spoil it by finding out how it was done. As they passed out of the tourist office he heard Gwen mutter something to Ianto in welsh, Ianto spluttered into his coffee. Gibbs smiled and shook his head.

Tim stayed behind, "I ah sent your suit to be dry cleaned for you"

"Thanks" Ianto was a little surprised, it wasn't the thoughtfulness he got from his own team. He eyed Tim speculatively, he was after all very cute. He caught himself thinking this. God he was getting as bad as Jack!

"Um is Toshiko in? Only I thought I might, I mean she might like to have breakfast with us?" Ianto realised Tim was blushing. He smiled reassuringly. "She's due in any minute," he glanced at the CCTV of the Plass – "in fact she's just arriving now."

"I'll wait for her."

"No need, she's taking a different entrance, come on I'll go down with you."

As they waited for the lift to return Tim asked if he could get close to the Pteranodon, "To see how the animatronics work"

"Really hasn't quite caught on yet" thought Ianto, "Sure, we'll run up there after breakfast, before the meeting."

The others were all sat in the boardroom when Ianto and a slightly freaked out Tim entered. Ianto had enjoyed Tim's consternation when he realised Myfanwy was a real live animal. He hadn't quite believed it until Ianto started feeding her.

Tosh had saved Tim the seat beside her, Ianto chose to stand, leaning against the wall near the coffee machine. The only other seat was next to Jack, and he didn't trust his captain if he got bored. Jack twinkled at him. He knew exactly what Ianto was thinking.

"OK, lets get started" said Jack, "Owen, you're first up with the second autopsy report"

Just then Toshiko called a halt by raising her hand "Sorry Jack" she was looking at her laptop. " Report of a Weevill wandering in the grounds of a school – we need to get it clear before all the Kids arrive."

Gwen replied. "OK that's me and Ianto. Ianto get the kit ready, we'll leave in five minutes. Owen is the new sedative spray ready?"

Owen nodded, "In the medical bay on the desk"

Gibbs was surprised that this woman could be so authoritative. So she outranked Ianto, and took decisions without deference to Jack. He glanced at Jack to see him nodding support.

"Officer David will accompany you"

"You sure about that Jack?" asked Gwen "Its pretty dangerous."

"I am used to danger!" pouted Ziva

"You'd better get a move on then" said Gwen.

Gibbs heard the sound of a gun being loaded. He turned his head to see Ianto checking his gun and replacing it in the holster under his jacket as he left the room. He had gone from nonchalant lounging to purposeful soldier in the space of a few seconds. Gibbs thought he looked almost as ruthless as Jack.

Ianto pulled up outside the primary school. They had sped through the morning traffic, but there had still been jams. Parents had arrived, but were being held back by the police. Gwen had impressed on Ziva the dangerousness of the creature they were about to meet. She wasn't sure how successful she had been. Ziva had a stubborn set about her mouth that didn't bode well for the task in hand.

Once they were all out of the SUV, Ianto handed them the sedative spray.

"Your gun won't do much to a weevil except distract it or make it mad. Only use it as a last resort. Whatever you do, don't get near its teeth."

Ziva snorted. She had faced down worse terrorists and killers than this weevil person.

They fanned out, running across the playground towards the school building. Ianto was reading from his PDA. He gestured to the right around the side. "Its in the field round the back".

Back at the Hub, Owen was starting his second autopsy report. The marine had indeed been murdered and booby trapped by the Cartelian knife, time of death uncertain because the chemicals that led to the explosions kept the body warmer than would have been the case otherwise. When he had finished Tony updated them on the other evidence found at the scene. Several footprints and also some partial fingerprints on both the knife and the victim's uniform cap.

Jack spoke next. "OK today Tony and Tim will go back up to the base to try and find out about our dead marines, what they were doing, who they know, what is out of the ordinary. Tosh you start investigating their computer trail – bank accounts, medical records etc. Owen you need to update your firearms training, then I want you out of here until tomorrow."

"Still got Ianto's missing person to autopsy Jack"

"OK, that's routine, get it out of the way if you want to. Then firearms training."

"And what will you and Gibbs be doing?"

"Observing and coordination"

"Takes two to do that does it? Bloody managers."

Tony and McGee's mouth dropped open at this insubordination. Jack just grinned. "Yep, and we'll do it from the comfort of my office too."

Owen headed on down to the firing range after completing Ianto's autopsy. Tony followed, he was waiting on Mcgee to finish up some work he had begun with Toshiko the day before. Tony had attempted to distract her by flirting but discovered that he came a poor second to their geek talk.

"So, an ME with firearms training, that usual is it?" he asked

"Well Jack likes us to all be able to multi task when needed."  
"Yeah but you don't actually need to use a gun in your job? I mean you Brits don't even arm your policemen let alone your medical examiners."

Owen decided to have some fun.

They followed the line of the building around to the last corner before the field. Ianto carefully looked around it. The weevil was rummaging in a trashcan disguised as a frog with its mouth open. Ianto gestured them forward and they approached the creature in a row. Gwen and Ianto had their sedative sprays out. Ziva was in between them, and she pulled her gun. As she took the safety off the noise attracted the attention of the weevil, it spun round with a snarl. Seeing Ziva it raced towards her snarling and roaring. Ziva stopped in shock at the sight of the drool covered fangs, trying to get her gun up fast enough she fired twice. The weevil didn't even pause as the bullets thudded into it.

"Holy crap!" yelled Gwen, she and Ianto swerved in towards Ziva and the weevil, spraying the full force of both their sedatives into their faces. The weevil staggered backwards, bought its hands to its face and fell. Gwen and Ianto fell on it, turning it expertly, cuffing its hands behind its back, Ianto pulled out a hood and covered its face. The weevil was still groaning and attempting to rise. It took almost all Ianto's strength to hold it still. Finally the weevil calmed down. He had a chance to look over towards Ziva. Gwen had put her in the recovery position, she was apparently gently snoring, Gwen was holding her hand and patting her on the cheek in an attempt to bring her round. "Great!" he said, " Gwen, you go get the SUV, I'll stay with them."

Back at the Hub, Gwen led the weevil down to the cells and Ianto carried the unconscious Ziva to the medical bay. "OWEN!" shouted Ianto, no response from Owen but Gibbs and Jack came hurtling out of Jacks office.

"Talk to me Ianto" said Gibbs.

"She's not seriously hurt sir, just got in the way of the weevil sedative. I just want Owen to check her over."

Ianto laid her down in the recovery position on a medical bed, putting a heart and oxygen monitor on the end of her finger, he covered her gently with a blanket. He switched the monitor on and watched it for a moment. "yep she's fine, just needs to sleep it off."

"Since when were you a doctor, Jones?" asked Gibbs.

Ianto's face became mask like.

"I'll look for Owen sir" he said

"Try the firing range" said Jack

Ianto ran down the stairs to the firing range. He saw Owen pick up his usual gun, but as if he wasn't quite sure how to use it.

"You're right" he said "I don't use these that often. Its not terribly familiar" he waved the gun around uncertainly towards Tony's head. Tony reached out and pointed it in the direction of the target.

"Whoa! Lets be careful where you point that thing!" said Tony

Even knowing Gibbs was in a tizz, Ianto couldn't resist watching what was going to happen next.

"Right "said Owen "I believe I do this next. He aimed at the target in front of him slowly, as though it was all new to him. Ianto decided to up the ante. He reached out and flipped a switch. The targets started to move rapidly across the firing range, changing size, moving backwards and forwards. Owen fired off a round of shots in rapid succession, hitting the heart area perfectly on all six targets. He then pretended to blow the smoke from the end of the barrel.

"Yes I really must get down here more often" he said.

Tony just stood there, mouth open. Then he started to laugh, he clapped Owen on the back. "You really got me, that was brilliant." Owen grinned and turned to look at Ianto. "You bugger, I'll get you for that teaboy"

"You're needed upstairs. Ziva inhaled the new sedative and Gibbs wants her checked over."  
"You can do that, its not dangerous, just monitoring till she comes round."

"Yeah but Gibbs is in a bit of a tizz, so he wants you."

Toshiko had, with the permission of Gibbs and Jack, set up a secure connection to Abby's computer. She had checked the time difference and worked out that Abby should be in her office. She made the final software connection. The monitor in Abby's office flared into life, showing Tosh a young goth in a white lab coat swirling round and round on her office chair, shouting wheeeee! Tosh was rather taken aback, even more so when Gibbs leant forward over her right shoulder and shouted "Abby!" Tosh hadn't heard Gibbs walk up behind her. "Don't do that" she shouted. Gibbs just grinned.

"No you really shouldn't" said Jack, "expert in unarmed combat"

"So's Ziva, she hasn't got me yet, ABBY!

"Gibbs!" the scream of joy reached Ziva in the medical bay causing her to jump and open her eyes. She had been dreaming about a blue alien with sharp drooling fangs wielding a jewelled knife. She sat up quickly on the bed, causing her to nearly bang the head of the man leaning over her. She caught his wrist and twisted it.

"Its OK" said Owen in his best calm down the maniac voice. "You're safe,"  
Ziva's eyes came into focus and she nodded.

"What happened? Why are you so cold?"

Tony heard Abby's shout of joy when she saw Gibbs, he headed over to the group crowded round Tosh's desk. Jack and Ianto were hip to hip leaning over to get a better look of the girl genius they had heard so much about. Jacks thumb was resting in Ianto's back pocket, and Tony found his eyes drawn to this.

"Tony stop staring at Ianto's butt and get up to the marine base" said Gibbs. Ianto shot up, muttered something about coffee, blushed and walked off to the kitchen. Jack just straightened nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

Tony was surprised to find that Gwen and not Tim was waiting to go with him.

"Tim is needed for the computer searches, as Tosh is following up some rift activity, so you got me instead" Gwen smiled her gap tooth smile.

"My day just improved 100 per cent" said Tony and smiled flirtatiously back.

"Lets get going"

When they were in the car, Tony remarked "I didn't realise Jack and Ianto were together"

"Yeah, they make a cute couple"

"Are they always so, you know demonstrative in public?"

"Jack is, Ianto doesn't like the attention it brings from other people."

"I expect Jack is from 'Frisco, you see it all the time over there"

"Mmnh. Look, don't mention this to Ianto, as I said its not something he likes to discuss."

Gwen was distracted by the car in front at the traffic lights. Tony glanced forwards, there was a red sports car in front of them and a guy in a fancy dress costume. The chap looked in his mirror and spotted the SUV. He took off like a bat out of hell. Gwen put the SUV into gear and jumped the light taking off after the car. Tony grabbed the dashboard as he was thrown into his seat.

Gwen steered with one hand round the corner as she tapped her comms. "Jack we have a Blowfish. Am in pursuit."

"OK Gwen that explains the rift activity. Tosh will track you., attempt to capture, but don't put yourself or Tony in danger."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has put this on story alert or added it to favourites. Hope I can live up to your expectations! It would be lovely to get reviews too! Next chapter on its way.


	5. Working

Working

The sports car accelerated through the morning traffic, ignoring the shouts of pedestrians on a zebra crossing. Gwen concentrated on keeping it in sight without causing casualties, waiting for it to move to a less populated area.

"Why are we chasing the fancy dress guy?" asked Tony

"Not fancy dress, Blowfish. They come through the rift, get high on cocaine or any other drug they can find and then go joy riding."

"So what's the plan?"

"We follow until it's safe to catch up, then we try and stop it."

"Ooh, can I shoot its tyres?"

"What is it about men and shooting out tyres?"

"How else are you going to stop it? Or can you call up the local police to help?""

"Good point"

They had followed the Blowfish onto a quiet industrial estate. Gwen speeded up until they were on the Blowfish, tailgating. Tony wound down the window, took off his seat belt and lent out of the window, taking careful aim at the back tyre. The blowfish spotted him and swerved to the right. Tony fired, the bullet missed the tyre, thudding through the driver's door and into the side of the blowfish. It slumped in agony over the steering wheel, skidded off the tarmac road and into a low wall. Gwen bought the SUV to a halt, got out and ran back towards the Blowfish, pulling her gun and aiming it at the head. She pulled open the door. The Blowfish was bleeding out from its torso. It was conscious, holding its hands over the injury.

"Get the first aid kit from the back of the SUV" she yelled at Tony

She put a pressure pad on the injury, then she and Tony helped the Blowfish into the back of the SUV and they headed back to the Hub.

"God" said Gwen, "do you think we'll ever get to the marine base?"

"Is it always this busy?"

"Pretty much 24/7"

"And that is a real, true to life alien?"

"Yep"

"So cool."

Finally Tony, Gwen and Tim made it to the base about four pm. They set about interviewing the colleagues of the dead Marines, piecing together the last forty-eight hours of their lives. Gwen thought she knew how to do this from her time on the police force, but she found herself learning from Tony. Despite his incredibly flirtatious attitude, he never lost sight of the goal he was aiming for. Tim also had his own methods, his gentle attitude lulling people into underestimating his intelligence. Gwen however found she was better with the locals working on the base. They trusted her just because she was welsh, and could speak the language. By the time they had finished they had a comprehensive picture of the last work days of the marines, and discovered that they had both been regulars at a local pub, that catered for the marine base by importing American beers.

They ate at the base, Gwen found herself enjoying the banter with Tony and found she could make McGee blush by flashing her eyelashes at him. Tony laughed at this, it felt good to be relaxing and getting to know new people. Life at Torchwood could be very insular. About 7 they moved on to the Soldiers Arms. It was decorated in a retro 50's style, pictures of teddy boys and girls in bobby sox and circle skirts adorned the walls. There were chrome edged tables with Formica tops, and a brightly coloured jukebox played in the corner.

The atmosphere was lively, just filling up with servicemen and women coming off duty. They took a table in the corner, Tony made McGee buy the beers and they settled in to observe for a while.

Toshiko and Owen had gone, Tosh to have a rare leisurely swim and sauna with Ziva at the hotel spa. Owen, well Owen went walking, as he did every night. Ianto was working on a personal project whilst Jack and Gibbs caught up a little on old times.

"More whiskey?" asked Jack

"Are you not drinking any more?"

"Doesn't do anything for me. The strongest drink I have now is Ianto's coffee."

"He's a good man."

"That he is." Jack smiled shyly, looking down

"Thinks the world of you"

"I know. It is mutual Jethro. I won't intentionally hurt him. Not again anyway."

"Which is to say you have in the past."

"I didn't realise how much he meant, till I nearly lost him" Jack sighed.

"The great Jack Harkness admitting to a fault?"

"Yeah weird isn't it? I've changed Jethro. Not the con artist you first met."

"Not sure you were ever as bad as you tried to make out. I can remember…"

"So what about you? You were on wife number three as I recall. Gorgeous redhead."

"I meant to ask you about her, did you?"

"No I thought too much of you to do that."

"Which means she tried," Gibbs shook his head looking pensive.

"Can't blame her for that, I am irresistible"

Gibbs laughed. "She left me, but took my bank account with her, and the house. Also my friend."

"Not Fornell?"

"Yep"

"Did it last?"

"No"

"And I get called promiscuous!"

The Soldiers Arms was filling up. Tony had started to ask around, showing photos of the dead marines. There was little recognition from the punters tonight. The barman recognised Jim Rolands, the Marine killed by the knife. He had been in once or twice a week for the last month. There was a group of them, they played poker or other card games. He had been banned two nights ago. There had been a fight, the barman thought someone had been accused of cheating, "No physical stuff but a lot of verbal"

Tony looked to Gwen for translation, "It means swearing and insults flying around."

The barman had calmed things down then banned them all for a month. "And Poker for good."

"You're sure you don't know this other Marine?" Asked Gwen, admittedly the picture had a blue tinge to it, but the features were recognisable.

"No sorry love. Ask Barbs, Barbs! Come over here a minute. Do you recognise this marine?"

Barbs had blond hair the colour of straw, and bright red lipstick. She smelt of beer and the illicit cigarettes she sneaked out back on her break.

She peered at the picture, turning it under the lights. She started to shake her head, then looked at it more closely. "Yeah, yeah I've seen her in here. Not often mind, only once. Came in to watch her boyfriend playing poker."

"Boyfriend? Is this him?" Gwen showed her the photo of the second dead marine.

"Yep that's him."

"So was she here on Tuesday night when the fight took place?" Asked Tim, who had joined them when he realised they were making progress.

"No, no she was in the week before."

Tim's phone rang. He flipped it open and listened. His face darkened. "They've found another body."

* * *

Wow! Even more story alerts and a lovely review. More please! There is a twist coming........


	6. Practice to Decieve

Again

Ziva and Tosh were examining the body from a distance. Ziva back on camera duty, Tosh sweeping her newly updated scanner back and forth. Tim and Abby had helped her to upgrade the software. The body was that of a female marine, late twenties, short brown hair. Currently dripping wet, and flopped in an untidy fringe over her pale puffy face. She had been spotted face down in the bay, caught between some pilings by a couple of illegal fishermen. The coast guard had pulled her out, and she was lying on her back, legs spread-eagled, one shoe missing. She was glowing slightly, just around the fingertips and one eye, her mouth hung open and her teeth were a delightful green.

Owen arrived, and stepped in to do a physical exam as Ziva finished her photos. "Owen get back a minute, you're putting a shadow on the scan" said Tosh.

"That shouldn't happen" said Tim, "let me have a look" he took the scanner and checked the calibrations. "Yep there must be something wrong, according to this you don't have any life signs, or body heat. He turned the scanner on Tosh, "although you seem fine… odd." He started to play with the calibrations.

Jack stepped in. "OK people, the rain is coming in over the bay. Soon we'll all be as wet as she is. Owen and Tim get the body into the hub. We'll meet in the conference room in ten minutes. Ianto will have the coffee ready."

The teams were seated round the table waiting for Jack and Gibbs. When they had first met in the conference room they had sat according to their teams, but now were more relaxed, sitting according to the friendships they were forging. Tim, Tosh and Ziva, Gwen and Tony. Owen, although not sitting by himself, felt isolated. He felt his anger rising. The incident by the bay made him feel – different. Ianto handed round the coffee then sat next to him. Although the others were chatting Ianto took one look at Owen's face and thought better of speaking. He cringed inwardly when Ziva noticed Owen wasn't drinking. She was just about to comment when Jack and Gibbs entered. Jack sat and Gibbs took the position he normally took at the end of the table.

"OK" said Gibbs. "I know you are wondering why we have a conference so soon after this body has been found. The point is, well the point…." He looked at Jack who nodded encouragement. Gibbs cleared his throat "The point is, we weren't expecting the third body."

Three pairs of angry questioning eyes latched onto Jack "What are you playing at Jack?" yelled Owen. Three other pairs of eyes latched onto Gibbs

"Boss?" asked Tony and Tim together.

Jack stood up. He gestured them to be quiet. "I'll explain, Gibbs knew that NCIS needed to get up to speed with alien control, I wanted to get your investigation skills up to speed. Gibbs team is the best there is, so we talked and put a training exercise together – with Ianto's help." He nodded in Ianto's direction. Ianto took a sip of coffee and avoided eye contact.

Gibbs took over. "The two marines died in a carbon monoxide poisoning accident. We took the opportunity to use Ianto's cover skills to turn their deaths into plausible alien murders. Then we got you all together. We needed to make it as real as possible, to ensure that you really did work together and had the necessary motivation to learn from each other. Well, it's worked well, but now you need to work together on a real murder."

There was a clamour of questions in the room. Voices grew louder as the team members tried to get their points across. Gibbs finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!"

"Right, we need to put aside your gripes about what Jack and I did or did not tell you"

"Not to mention the bloody teaboy" muttered Owen under his breath. Gwen heard and tried not to giggle. Gibbs shot them a look.

"Get over it people" said Jack "We need to move quickly on this one. It may be a copycat of our "murders" or it may be entirely unrelated. Owen what's your take on the cause of death?"

"Too soon to say Jack. I'll start by taking a look at Tosh's scan."

"The scanner did not work properly, it will not give you adequate results" said Ziva

Owen cleared his throat, "Actually the results were correct"

"But if that's so, it means you're.."

"Yes Tim, I'm dead, OK? Dead."

Gibbs and his team stared at him uncomprehending.

"Whoa, kinda Night of the Living Dead scenario?" said Tony.

"Oh right, THAT is it." Said Owen. He stood up." I have been lied to, excluded from giving my expertise in the development of this so called exercise. Excluded if I may say so in favour of Jack's tart. Now I am being compared to a fucking Zombie." He stalked over to the door, "I'm going home."

Gwen got up. "I'll go after him, calm him down,"

"Gwen leave him" said Jack

"No Jack. He needs support, I'll talk to him" She left.

Jack was aware of whistling, Ianto was whistling under his breath. He couldn't identify the tune. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, Ianto would not have liked the tart jibe. Was that a smile he could see at the corner of Ianto's mouth?

Gibbs was asking questions of Tosh and Ianto, they explained what had happened to Owen. Jack let them get on with it.

Gwen sneaked back in, Jack lifted an eyebrow "He told me to fuck off."

"So he's gone home?"

"No, he was in autopsy, taking trace from the body" Jack nodded, "Owen wouldn't walk out on us Gwen, he just needed a way to avoid all the questions."

"OK, Boss, what do you want us to do?" said Tony

"Pair off into teams. Gwen and Tony, I want you to do the footslog, finding out about this marine's life, especially over the last few days." Said Gibbs

"Can't do that till we know who she is Boss" remarked Tim, Gibbs gave him a patronising look. "Really McGee? Maybe that's why you and Toshiko will be working, all night if needed, to find out who she is."

"Yes Boss" McGee replied almost as if he were on parade. Tosh just smiled and nodded. She rose and left the room gesturing Tim to follow.

"That leaves me, what do you want me to do?" asked Ziva.

Jack said "You'll be assisting Owen, bring in Abby if you need to. Ianto can take over if you can't cope with the actual autopsy. Ianto unless you're needed you can get on with cross referencing to the archives."

Ianto stood up, nodding and finishing his coffee. He looked remarkably cheerful for someone who had deceived not only his own team but a visiting one as well.

As the room emptied, Gibbs and Jack exhaled. "That went better then I expected," said Gibbs.

"We'll hear about it afterwards. Right now they're too professional, their training has kicked in," said Jack

"They are all good people, and working well together. Not too sure about Ziva and Owen together though."

"No, I think that might be interesting. Ziva will probably learn a few choice swear words." Said Jack. Gibbs laughed, "Hadn't you better go and make sure Ianto's OK?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, his being so cheerful is a little worrying."

Ziva found her way to the autopsy bay. Owen heard her approaching and looked up to see her about to come down the steps. "What do you want?"

"I have come to assist you."

Owen grunted and waved her down. "You'll need scrubs, bottom left hand drawer." He went back to scraping trace from under the fingernails of the corpse. He looked up to see Ziva standing looking at him.

"What?" he said

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"I do not think that I believe you are dead. There must be a problem with the scanner. I think you are having us up".

Owen laughed, "Having us on, and no, it is true. I was dead, bought back to a semblance of life, but I have no life signs, can't breathe, eat, have sex or heal."

Ziva narrowed her eyes, as she pulled her lustrous hair back into a ponytail.

"Prove it."

Owen sighed. He stepped back from the corpse and turned towards Ziva. He lifted the top of his scrubs to reveal the hole in his chest. "It goes all the way through" he turned so that she could see the exit wound.

He heard her gasp, when he turned to look at her she was pale, her eyes wide. "God you look lie death warmed up!" he said. This broke the tension and Ziva laughed.

"What do you miss most about being alive?"

"When there's a gorgeous bird like you around? Definitely sex."

"Well there is a consolation for you. I don't have sex with co workers."

"No? not even with Tony?, I bet he's tried."

"Tried but not succeeded."

Jack went to look for Ianto in the archives. He heard singing and followed the sound. He had heard the tune when Ianto was whistling in the conference room, now Ianto was singing the words. Jack half recognised it as a rhyme schoolchildren would sing.

"**Nobody likes me, everybody hates me,  
Think I'll go eat worms.  
Big fat juicy ones, Eensie weensy squeensy ones,  
See how they wiggle and squirm."**

"You're remarkably cheerful for someone who's been called a tart and is on his way to being ostracised by all his colleagues."

Ianto jumped. "Jack, God I didn't hear you come in."

"Just wanted to check on how you were after the revelations, and Owen's outburst."

"I'm fine Jack."

Jack moved closer, putting his hand on Ianto's hip. "Sure?"

Ianto smiled into Jack's eyes. "It's weird how quickly you can get used to decieving the people you respect. When it's for their own good of course."

Jack pulled Ianto closer. "About that. I'm curious that Owen wasn't even more upset. There was something that didn't ring quite true about his outburst – or your reaction to it."

"Really ?" Ianto' breathing was getting faster. Jack knew that Ianto was finding it difficult to think straight with Jack so close. Heck he was finding it difficult himself. He just thought he could resist longer than Ianto.

"Mm hm. I was thinking about how good those fake murders really were. I know you're good with a corpse and all, but they were really terrific."

Ianto put a hand on Jack's chest and pushed him back a pace. "If you want to know something Jack, just ask me straight."

"OK, did Owen know about this? Did he actually help with the corpses?"

"Yes"

"God Ianto. I asked you specifically not to do that. I needed Owen to take this seriously."Jack straightened up from Ianto, but stayed in his personal space, using his height to intimidate him.

"Do you think he hasn't taken it seriously? Is that what this is about? I told you I needed his expertise if this was going to work."

"So you went behind my back."

"You know me Jack, It's not like I haven't done it before." Suddenly the ghost of Lisa was between them.

Jack backed off further. He folded his arms across his chest, and tilted his head slighlty to one side. "What's this really about Ianto?"

"Owen needs you to trust him. He takes his work very seriously. You treated him as if he were incapable of keeping a secret, of being in your confidence. Here he is trying to come to terms with what you, we, did to him and you just ignored him."

"So he decieved me to prove how good he was at keeping a secret?"

"Come on Jack, admit it. He's actually done everything you expected in terms of learning, and proved he can be trusted."

"Do you know, I'm not sure about this new Ianto. I'm not sure I didn't prefer the one who hung on my every word."

"In your dreams Jack" Ianto laughed. Jack grinned and walked away.

* * *

Sorry if this is a bit Torchcentric. More NCIS in next chapter. Thanks everyone who comments or put this on alert/favourites.


	7. Report

Report

Tony and Gwen were out getting takeaway. They strolled across the Plass to the chinese the team used. Usually they ordered in, but as Gwen and Tony couldn't do anything until they had a better handle on the identity of the marine they had been volunteered.

"So Gwen how come you joined Tochwood?"

"I was a beat copper here in Cardiff. I wouldn't let up on an a murder Torchwood interfered in, so Jack recruited me, how about you?"

"I was a cop like you, then the opportunity came up to move to NCIS, to work with Gibbs, so I took it."

"He's a bit of a hard task master."

" Yep. Most people? He doesn't even bother with their names. I feel kinda priveledged."

They reached the chinese and went in. Gwen was ordering when the door opened.

"Gwen? What are you doing here? Who's this?"

"Rhys – sweetheart its OK, this is a colleague from the states, we were just picking up takeaway for the team."

"Only I thought you'd be home by now, I went out straight from work, had a few drinks with the lads."

"No we had to work late"

"No change there then. When will you be home?"

"I need to go back for a while – Ja… the team might need me."

Tony looked from one to the other. Rhys was looking cross, as well as a little drunk.

"Gwen, why don't you go home with Rhys, I can deal with this, explain to Jack. There isn't anything for us to do until tomorrow. That's why we were sent out for takeaway."

Gwen wavered, Rhys said "Come on love, we'll have a takeaway together, snuggle on the sofa."

"That does sound nice, OK. Thanks."

"Nice to meet you uhm.."

"Tony"

"Yeah, thanks mate."

Tony arrived back at the Hub with the chinese. He realised he couldn't get out of the tourist office. He guessed there must be a button somewhere under the desk to open the inner door. He was leaning over the desk, holding the carrier bag in one hand ,searching with the other when he heard he door open.

"Looking for something?" Tony looked up, Ianto was standing hands on hips, amused. "How to get into this place"

"Makes a change, most people can't wait to get out. Where's Gwen?"

"We bumped into her partner, Rhys is it? I told her to go home. He wasn't very happy."

"No, It's hard to keep a relationship going when you work for Torchwood. Glad you told her to go. Speaking of which, shall we go too? The chinese will be getting cold."

"Sure, have you done what you needed to?"

"Just came to lock up, check It's all secure."

Down in the Hub, Tosh and Tim were busy at the terminals. Owen and Ziva were still in autopsy. No sign of Gibbs or Jack. Ianto showed Tony the kitchen and made a start on drinks. He was just about to anounce the dinner when they heard Owen shout.

"Oy, everybody, preliminary report on the autopsy NOW!"

"Was hoping we'd eaten before that happened." Said Tony.

"Oh yeah."

The teams gathered around the railings above the autopsy bay. Jack was already leaning on the railings, one foot on the bottom rail. He was admiring the view. Ziva, in well fitting scrubs was worth taking time out for. Although, he would have preferred a little more curve. And a little less Owen "Jack, pay attention. I said we need to talk when this is over."

Jack looked at Owen, for once no smile. He nodded. "You're right Owen," Owen nodded back."Just so long as we do" he muttered.

"Right then, preliminary report. I reviewed the scans, doing some work whilst you lot were no doubt discussing me. There was a little residual rift energy around the throat, but nothing else. I had expected radiation because of the glow, but found nothing of note."

"So what caused the glow?" asked Tim curiously.

Owen tossed him an impatient glance."Paint, luminous paint. Her teeth had also been painted."

"So this was an ordinary murder?" said Gibbs.

"Not quite." Owen uncoverered the body.

"There goes my appetite," whispered Tony to Ianto

The woman was naked, ashen pale. Her skin waxy. She looked vulnerable and innocent. There were bruises travelling up her torso from her pubic area in a line up between her breasts, and ending at her throat.

"These are bite marks." Said Ziva. "I have examined them, and passed the dimensions through your data base. If you look at the projection on the wall above me, you can see the shape of the teeth. Small, cylindrical, coming to a point, like a needle. There must be fifty on each bite., and the bites in turn are perfectly circular."

"Was there a match in the data base?" Asked Tosh. Swallowing, she hated attending autopsy.

"No. But there may be a match in the hard copy archive" said Owen. "Ianto could you?"

"Can do. Perhaps Tim could help? It would be quicker with two."

Gibbs nodded.

"However that's not all. Ziva did a rape kit. There were no external signs of rape other than a couple of small bruises on her inner thigh, but we found semen. We're running the DNA now."

"She could have had sex before she was murdered." Said Tony.

"Absolutely," said Owen. "But, there was also a bite mark on the inside of the vaginal vault."

"Oh, gross." Tosh had turned pale, she put her hand up to her mouth as though she was going to be sick. Jack pulled her close and led her away to a chair. He sat her down gently,

"Put your head down Tosh, you'll feel better in a minute.

"Jack, oh that poor woman – what she went through, oh Jack." Tosh began crying. Jack held her close stroking her hair, soothing."We will get whatever and whoever did this Tosh. We will."

"I would like to kill him, the sick bastard."

"Good," Jack thought, anger was better than tears. His Tosh, sweet Tosh could do this. "You're strong Tosh, stronger than you know."

Tosh looked up at Jack, she smiled a little through the tears,"I'll be OK Jack. You get back. I'll sit here and then get a glass of water."

"Sure?" She nodded.

When he walked back to the railing Owen was finishing his report.

"We're running standard blood tests now, and we'll get her opened up, I'll give you actual cause of death ASAP."

"Anything on time of death?" asked Gibbs

"The immersion in water cooled the body quite quickly, but she's not waterlogged. There are no signs of sea creature damage, so probably in the last six to eight hours."

"Tim. Any news on who she is? Asked Gibbs.

"Sorry boss. No marines have been reported missing in the last 48 hours."

"Probably too soon for her to be missing. Run her photo through Abby's database."

"Will do Boss."

Those who had appetites were finishing up the slightly congealed chinese when Tosh called them over.

"Its Abby, she's found something."

Abby smiled out of the monitor. She had her hair in plaits, curling up on either side of her face, little skull bobbles on the ends. She gave them all a little wave."

"Its so good to see you guys! I miss you sooo much." She cuddled a hippo.

"Abby, report?" said Gibbs.

"Well, I ran the photo through our comparison software, using age, gender and facial recognition, comparing them to current serving marines as parameters for the search."

"And?" said Gibbs

"No result."

"You sure Abby?" said Gibbs frustrated.

"Yep, so I widened the parameters to include all marines from the last five years and Tada!"

Abby's face was replaced by a picture of their marine as she was alive. Her name was Maria DaCosta. Abby's disembodied voice carried on. "Whoa it's strange talking to you guys and not seeing you! OK, Maria was serving in Wales, England when she disappeared after a night out. Four years ago."

Abby came back into view, she looked expectantly round at them.

Ianto looked pained.

"Abby, Wales is in the United Kingdom not England" said Tony.

"Really? But Scotlands in England right?"

"No!" shouted the Torchwood team all at once.

"Only kidding you guys! I love the United Kingdom. I stay with friends in Dublin all the time!"

* * *

Apologies to all my American readers, but I have had that kind of conversation when in the states. Not as bad as our English relatives who worried about our holiday being ruined by the hurricanes in Florida - we were in Hawaii at the time.


	8. Morning

The next morning Gwen walked into a Hub filled with silence. She had come in by the pavement lift, so made little noise. She looked around. The smell of old Chinese food mixed with the iron smell of blood from the autopsy area.

Tony was asleep on the rest area sofa, Tosh and Tony had their heads on their arms asleep at their workstations. There was no sign of Jack, Gibbs or Owen. Suddenly the smell of fresh coffee overcame the less savoury odours.

Gwen made her way to the kitchen. Ianto was there immaculate as ever, courtesy of the suits he kept at the hub. He was handing a mug of fresh coffee to Ziva, who looked more than a little rumpled from a night spent on two chairs in the boardroom.

"Morning Ianto, any chance of one for me?"

"Certainly Gwen. Sleep well?"

Gwen's eyes lit up, and she smiled cheekily.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"I bought pastries" she said

"Excellent, saves me going out. "

I bought the ones Jack likes. By the way where is he?"

"Weevil hunt. He took Gibbs. Owen's gone for some fresh air."

"He does not breathe why would he need fresh air?" said Ziva, stretching out the crick in her neck.

"Figure of speech. He'll be back soon to finish the autopsy report."

Tim and Tosh were waking up to the smell of the coffee Ianto placed on their desks. Ziva was shaking Tony unceremoniously by the shoulder and shouting in his ear until he pushed her away and sat up. "Okay, okay I'm awake where's the fire?"

Ianto had been asleep in Jacks room when the weevil alert had come in. He had thought Jack was beside him, but he awoke to a note stuck to the ladder.

_Weevil alert. Don't worry Gibbs and I'll take care of it. Have coffee ready for when we get back. Jack_

He had left Jack and Gibbs talking, and he wasn't sure if Jack was still annoyed about Owen's involvement in the training exercise. Nighttime weevil hunts were usually taken care of by him and Jack. He would need to think about it. His rational mind knew that this was just a friendship. A chance to be with someone Jack felt comfortable with. He decided he could live with it.

Jack and Gibbs had been talking about the team's development when the alert came in about the weevil. Jack had sent Ianto to bed about half an hour previously. The others were either hard at work or in the case of Tony already asleep. He looked at Gibbs "fancy goin' hunting?"

"Is it going to be fun?"

"Oh yeah. Real dangerous."

"What are we waiting for?"

Jack grinned. He tossed a can of sedative to Gibbs. "This is weevil sedative, use it before your gun, and what ever happens avoid their teeth"

Out of the SUV in the chill of a Cardiff night, the sodium glow of the streetlights illuminated the two men as they stealthily crept towards the creature as it lolloped through the park, Jack gestured Gibbs to the right, they speeded up, flanking the weevil, then closing in, falling easily into a capture pattern they had used before. As they got close Jack yelled to get the weevils attention, it turned its head, Gibbs yelled in its ear, the weevil turned back towards him confused by the noise coming from two directions at once. Gibbs and Jack raised the sedative cans and sprayed the weevil full in the face. It backed off towards Gibbs, stumbling into the man, grasping him by the collar as it fell, dragging him with it. Gibbs used the momentum to roll the weevil over, putting him on top. He swayed backwards as it swiped towards his face, catching him with a claw across the cheek causing Gibbs to yell profanities at the top of his voice. He used his free hand to punch the weevil in the jaw as Jack came up and used more sedative. The weevil unseated Gibbs, before succumbing to the effect of the sedative. Jack managed to turn and cuff it before he noticed that Gibbs was lying very still.

"Jethro, you OK?"

Gibbs whispered without moving. "Snake".

"It'll only be a grass snake, you can move."

"Uh uh. Not grass. Large white snake with large teeth. Looking at me with intent."

Jack drew his Webley and snuck up behind Gibbs. There was indeed a large white snake. It drew it head back to strike as Jack blew it away with a single shot, splattering Gibbs in green blood and guts.

Gibbs sat up, wiping his face. "Thanks Jack, will you pay for the dry cleaning or should I put it on expenses?"

"Ask Ianto, he has this really good cleaner. This coat has never smelt so good." He reached a hand down to Gibbs and hauled him up. Gibbs looked over Jacks shoulder, he nodded in the direction the weevil had been laying.

"Weevils gone" he commented.

Jack swivelled, "Damn, we need to reformulate the sedative again."

At that moment Gibbs swayed and would have fallen if Jack hadn't caught him. "Feeling kinda woozy. Maybe that thing was poisonous.' He bent over and vomited missing his own shoes but hitting Jacks boots. "Sorry"

"Don't worry Ianto…."  
"knows a really good boot cleaner?" finished Gibbs, breathing heavily.

"Can you make it back to the SUV?" asked Jack, Gibbs nodded. Jack helped him to walk. Dawn was breaking, and the cool morning breeze dried the sweat on both their faces. Birds were singing as Jack opened the tailgate, and sat Gibbs on the floor, whilst he rummaged in the field kit. He pulled a syringe, ready filled out of its sterile packing. "Universal antidote" he said, plunging it straight into Gibbs's thigh through his trousers. Gibbs winced, but his breathing became much easier. "Thanks."

"Will you be OK for a minute? I want to collect the remains to take back for examination, I'll be quick."

Half an hour later they walked through the cog door. Gibbs leaning heavily on Jacks arm. In the other hand Jack carried a containment box.

"Owen! yelled Jack, the teams came running.

Torchwood stood back to let Gibbs team see him and support him to the medical bay.

Owen was waiting, having been called back over the comms. He immediately swabbed Gibbs's face and clothes, putting the sample into the analyser, so that he could make a more accurate antidote. Gibbs still felt nauseous and dizzy, but his vital signs were stable.

When Owen saw the results of the analysis he whistled. "Okaay, I think we have a bit of a breakthrough. Not only do I know how to neutralise the poison, we've found the animal that bit and killed our marine."

He was less sanguine when he saw the mulched remains in the containment box. The creature's head and jaw was in multiple small fragments, bathed in the copper based blood. He fished around in protective gloves, until he found some teeth. Fortunately he found three unbroken ones. He was able to compare these to the bite marks on Maria. This snake or one like it had bitten and poisoned her. Now it was up to the rest of the teams to find out when and how.

Gibbs lay on the sofa in the rest area, recovering. He was still retching, but the dizziness had abated somewhat. He had enjoyed being out with Jack, the adrenaline surge of the hunt exciting and true. Even though he was basically a crazy son of a bitch, you could always trust him to save your ass.

Jack had taken charge. Tim and Tosh had been sent home to rest, after reporting back on their investigations as to where Maria had been the last four years, (nowhere). Tosh had identified a small negative rift spike about four days before. It was possible she had come through then.

Ziva and Tim had traced the manufacturer of the luminous paint. It was used in sign making, mainly for pubs. Ziva had been sent to the hotel to rest, protesting that when in Mossad she had been able to stay awake three nights in a row. Jack had placated her with an offer to interrogate the suspect when he was found.

Tony and Gwen were to go up to the base, see if anyone remembered Maria. Interview her commanding officer. They would drop Ianto at the park on the way, he was to check up for more of the snakes, and eliminate them.

Tony and Ianto were waiting for Gwen by the cog door. She had gone to powder her nose. Ianto knew that as there wasn't an emergency this might take a while. He was content to wait quietly, planning his hunt. However….

"How long have you and Jack been an item?" asked Tony

Ianto was surprised. "Um, of and on, about, actually I have no idea."

"So you always been gay?"

"So you always been hetero?"

"No offence, just interested."

"Don't understand why people are always so interested. It isn't actually 1. very interesting, 2. thier business."

"Like I said no offence."

"No but lots taken. Just to satisfy your curiosity, I'm not gay."

"But you and Jack?"

"Oh use your brain. I'm bi."

"Oh. Best of both worlds eh?" Tony grinned.

"Jesus, why did I mention it? No not really. Could we just drop it please?"

Tony grinned. Gwen had been right, Ianto really didn't like discussing his sexuality. This could be fun.

At this moment Gwen came up. She saw the explosive expression on Ianto's face. Guessing what had happened, she cast a look of reproach at Tony.

"Ianto, you drive to the park, Tony you and I can sit at the back, discuss tactics."

"Ooh, nothing I'd like better than to discuss tactics Gwen." Tony's eyes lit up and he smiled flirtatiously.

"Definitely worse than Jack" she muttered.


	9. Suspect

Suspect

Ianto enjoyed walking through the park in the early morning sun. Apart from a few Joggers and dog walkers the park was quiet and peaceful. He wondered why the women joggers all seemed to wear attractive clean sports clothes, but the men seemed content to wear tatty sweat stained rugby shirts and baggy shorts.

As he approached the GPS coordinates he spotted a police car and ambulance. He sighed. "What happened here?" he asked the officer leaning against the police car.

"And I should tell you because?" she asked back

"Torchwood"

"Arrogant buggers. Just someone got bitten by an adder, had a bad reaction."

Ianto thought arrogant buggers was a bit steep. He didn't come across as arrogant did he? Just assertive. "I need to see the patient"

She shrugged her shoulders and walked him over to the ambulance where two emergency paramedics were working on a plumpish man in a too tight suit. He was taking deep ragged breaths, his face purplish in the shaft of sunlight reaching into the back of the ambulance. The officer walked off without introducing him. (And she called him arrogant?)

"Excuse Me," he said, one paramedic glanced at him and waved to him to be quiet as he inserted a cannular in the back of the mans hand.

"I said Excuse Me" Ianto used his best assertive not arrogant voice.

"We're a bit busy at the moment mate"

"I have the antidote"

"Already given, it didn't work"

"It wasn't an Adder."

"And you would know that would you?"

"Yes. Torchwood."

"Fuck."

"Indeed, shall I give it to you?"

Ianto stood and watched the ambulance drive off. After the antidote had been given they had insisted the man went to hospital for observation.

Ianto touched his ear comm. "Jack, I think we may have a suspect. Can you send Owen up to the hospital, there's been another biting."

"Sure but why does that mean he's a suspect?"

"Luminous paint on his suit."

"That would do it. Name?"

Ianto looked down at the drivers licence he had made the paramedics hand over. "Clive Whielden, according to his drivers license he lives up near the Marine base at the "Soldiers Arms"

Jack whistled down the line. Ianto had told him how much that hurts but he did it every time he had a surprise.

"Jack!"

"Sorry. I'll get Gwen and Tony onto it. I'll come down and help you find worms."

"Worms?"

"Yeah, Owen says its physiology and anatomy is much closer to that of a ragworm here on earth than a snake."

"OK see you in a while."

Ianto felt his day was looking up. He got to spend some time with Jack, even if it was searching for an alien venomous ragworm. That could kill you. With one bite. He had the police set up a cordon around the scene. He was guessing how large to make it, Tosh had sent him information about the lifestyle of ragworms. As they were burrowing creatures it was difficult to know how far they had spread. He had been surprised to hear Tosh's voice over the comms.

"I thought you'd been sent home?" he said

"Tim was called back in so I came along."

"You stayed with Tim?" he smiled, happy for her.

"He invited me for breakfast at the hotel. He's a perfect gentleman."

"Oh. Shame." She laughed. "It's OK Ianto"

Whilst waiting for Jack he methodically scanned the area for burrows, following it up with visual checks for the entrances. He had persuaded the police to give him a can of the spray marker they used at accidents and was marking the fifth when Jack arrived.

He felt his stomach flip when he saw Jack. Not the usual happy flip, but a tense worried jump. Jack had been all professional this morning. None of the usual harassment. Ianto was sure he was still angry over the Owen thing. Partly he knew it was because Jack was annoyed that he hadn't realised himself what it would mean to Owen to be excluded. Partly he thought it was to punish Ianto for getting the upper hand.

"Ianto, good, you've marked out the burrows. That means we can gas them quickly." Said Jack.

Tim walked up behind Jack, carrying some canisters.

"Morning Tim"

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine thanks, hear you took Tosh to breakfast." He watched Tim blush. He was glad someone else did that too. Didn't mean he couldn't grin at it though.

"Enough of the chatroom guys, lets get this done. Owen and Ziva should be back soon with the suspect." Jack ordered.

They lined the canisters up at all the burrow entrances Ianto had found. They detonated them, and a blue haze began to hover over the area as gas escaped the ground. The gas was harmless to humans, and would soon dissipate. It should be lethal to the worms. Tim monitored the life signs on his PDA as Ianto spoke to the police. When all the life signs were gone, and they were in Ianto's car, (Jack had driven it down) Jack asked him why the police weren't packing up immediately.

"They called me arrogant"

"So?"

"So I told them they had to keep watch for another six hours and tell us if any of the creatures re materialised, then present themselves to environmental health for decontamination."

"Those showers are cold!"

"Oh yes."

Jack gave a really loud laugh "Ianto Jones, you are full of surprises." He put his hand on Ianto's knee and squeezed. Ianto for once refrained from comments about harassment. It was a going to be a good day after all.

Owen walked into A&E as though as if he owned the place. Ziva a few confident paces behind. He flashed his ID at the receptionist cutting in front of the morning queue of minor injuries and illness.

"Oy I was first!"

Owen turned and surveyed the man behind him. He had a minor cut above one eye and cotton wool up one nostril.

"Go home, put a sticking plaster on the cut, and an ice pack on your nose. If it's still bleeding tomorrow, go to your GP. Now bugger off and leave this place for real emergencies." He looked down the queue and pointed "You, you and you. Go home, take paracetamol, if your symptoms don't improve, SEE YOUR GP"

He turned back to the receptionist. She managed to look annoyed and pleased at the same time

"Not that I don't appreciate you getting rid of the idiots who don't understand what the common cold is, but your diplomatic skills need practice Owen. Also you said you would call me, yet here I am still alone in the world."

"Mornin' Tracy how's your old man? "

"Like I said, I'm all alone"

"Still at sea then?"

"What do you want Dr Owen bloody Harper?"

"Clive Whielden, snake bite. We've come to take him off your hands."

"Well aren't we honoured? Torchwood interested in one of our patients. Cubicle three, and if you make a mess like last time, you clean it up!" she shouted after their retreating backs.

"What happened last time?" asked Ziva

"You remember the Cartellian knife victim? Well, the last one exploded here. It was quite spectacular."

They pulled the curtain back on cubicle three. Clive lay on a gurney, heart monitor beeping in rhythm, an IV dripping into the back of his hand.

He stilled looked purple around the lips, and there was a faint sheen of sweat on his upper lip. When he thought of what had been done to Maria, Owen was hard put not pull the monitor and IV off him, and introduce a large probe where the sun never shines.

Ziva lent in towards Owen, "Allow Me," she whispered.

She smiled as she sauntered up to Clive. "Mr Whielden are you feeling better?"

He swallowed, "I still feel quite poorly, who are you?" he glanced back and forward between the smiling Ziva and the angry Owen.

"This is Dr Harper, he is an experimental doctor, he has chosen you, to run his experiments on. Aren't you lucky?" this was said with a widening of the eye and a lascivious glance, as though Clive's body was at once entirely expendable and delicious.

"What kind of experiment?"

"Nothing too painful, I believe," Ziva stroked her thumb down the back of the hand with the cannular, coming to rest on top of it. "Oh yes, not too painful. Firstly we need you to come with us," and with that she ripped the cannular from the back of his hand. The resulting scream was muffled by the forceful hand she placed over his mouth. She was holding a pad full of anaesthetic.

Clive struggled against her for a few moments, eyes wide with fear. Then he abruptly slept.

"You know we could have taken the cannular out after we sedated him?" said Owen.

"Really? I will remember for next time." Said Ziva.

Back at the hub, they put Clive in a cell. Owen set up some basic remote monitoring, covered him with a blanket and left him to sleep it off. Then went to find Jack.

He found him with Gibbs in the office, sipping coffee.

"Jack, can I have a word?"

"Have you got the suspect?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about," he tried to indicate using body language that he wanted to talk to Jack alone.

"You can talk in front of Gibbs."

Owen shrugged, "Right, It's Ziva, I don't think she should do the interrogating. She's too angry."

"Too angry Owen?" asked Gibbs.

"She intimidated Whielden, then ripped the cannular from his hand before he was sedated, God knows I wanted to hurt the bastard, but not before we even know if he's guilty."

Gibbs smiled, "that's our Ziva."

"You mean this is normal for her?" asked Jack

"Well, we only let her loose on suspects we need intimidated. Mossad interrogation techniques are not exactly – gentle."

"Then she doesn't go near him until – or unless it's absolutely necessary." Jack stood tall folding his arms across his chest.

"You didn't use to be so nice Jack," said Gibbs, memories of the dead trafficker flickered across his mind.

"I need to know he's guilty. I won't risk false confessions. I also will not condone torture. Even for this psychopathic pervert."

"You think I will?" Gibbs yelled in Jack's face

"I don't know. Will you?" Jack yelled back, breathing hard, keeping eye contact with him.

"Don't mix me up with the stories in the press Jack. I get results, but not at any cost."

Jack tilted his head, he looked at Gibbs out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly he nodded, and breathed out. "I know. It's just, casual cruelty – torture. I've seen too much Gibbs. Even in this case, I won't have it."

"It's your base Jack. But just so's you know. I'm with you on this."

Jack nodded again and walked out of the office.

"What's happened to him Owen? He looked close to breaking."

"I dunno. He disappeared for a time. When he came back, he was different."

Gibbs nodded. He didn't need to push it further. Torture changed the way men looked at the world. Sometimes for the better, sometimes not. He knew which way it had affected Jack

* * *

Even now people are adding this to thier favourites and alerts. Thankyou so Much! For those who don't know the British national health System, we all have family doctors called a GP (general practitioner.) They deal with all minor illness and initial diagnosis, referring to specialists when needed. A&E means Accident and Emergency sometimes known as casualty or in America ER. Our A&E services are getting overwhlemed with twits who think they are there for a cold or a minor graze. (ends rant.)


	10. Search

Search

Tony and Gwen were interviewing Maria's commanding officer when they heard about the suspect. He had added little to their small fund of knowledge. Maria had only been on the base for six months and four years is a long changed tactics.

"Do you know the Soldiers Arms?"

"Sure, popular watering hole for the enlisted men, mainly the younger crowd. Good atmosphere I hear, not much trouble."

"Do you know Clive Whielden?" He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well thanks for your help."

When they arrived at the pub, Gwen went in first. They were preparing for the day ahead. The windows were open, but the fresh air couldn't quite dislodge the smell of stale beer, food and sweat. They found Barbs, of the blond hair, cursing under her breath as she swabbed out the ladies. There was a faint smell of vomit emanating from the none too clean mop.

"Single handed today?" asked Gwen

Barb jumped, "Sorry, didn't hear you come in, oh you're those police officers – you were in the other night?"

"That's right. We're looking for Clive Whielden?"

"Clive? Oh he's gone into Cardiff for some supplies. Should be back soon. Why do you need to see him?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Can we see his room?"

"No, not till you tell me what that bastard has been up to now"

"Why, has he been in trouble before?"

"Illegal card games, and other forms of gambling. I thought we were doing rather better than expected with this pub."

Gwen looked at Tony, "Yes, that's right, so we need to search the premises for evidence."

"Help yourselves. Stupid Git. This'll be the third time."

Barb showed them up to the private quarters, above the main pub area. There was a light and airy living room, furniture courtesy of Ikea. Along one wall a large terrarium housed a beautiful python, curled in upon itself it would be about 6 feet long, its head pointed towards the front of the terrarium, and it looked steadily at them, tongue flicking as it scented them.

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" quoted Tony.

"It's beautiful" Gwen had a closer look. "It's in good condition"

"Just prefer it if it didn't come close to me."

"Why Tony, you scared of a non venomous sleepy little python?"

"A sleepy python that when it wakes up can swallow a man whole!"

Gwen shook her head, thinking that next to a weevil or a Hoix she would prefer a python any day of the week. She continued her journey round the room, looking at the photographs. There were several large photos of Clive with the python, and one of a gorgeous woman, in a minimal bikini posing with two different smaller pythons. She waved Tony over for a closer look, "Euwww, that is so not sexy." He shivered.

"May mean that Clive does find snakes and girls together a turn on."

"He is one sick bastard."

They started going through the magazines and drawers. There were several copies of a magazine devoted to women posing with snakes in positions no doubt considered erotic. Gwen felt sorry for the snakes. They continued to search the premises, and found nothing else apart from a laptop which they took, the cellars yielded nothing except some out of date crisps and the expected barrels and bottles. There was an outhouse, but when they searched it there was nothing except a few card tables.

They returned to find Barb restocking the bar. She just nodded when they told her they were taking the laptop.

"Do you know what Clive was up to four days ago?"

"No it was my day off. It was card night though."

"OK, well thanks for your cooperation Barb" Tony gave her his best Grin.

"No problem. Just tell the stupid sod to get back here in time for opening."

Gwen nodded, and they walked back to the SUV. "Like that's going to happen!" said Gwen.

Clive shook his head groggily as he awoke. He peered blearily around, shivering. He couldn't comprehend what had happened.

Clive saw a figure standing in front of him. "Whaaa?" He realised the figure was standing behind a sheet of plate glass. His eyes focussed on a young man in a suit, holding a steaming mug and a plate.

"Dinner," said the figure. He heard a flap opening and the scrape of the plate on the floor. His head flopped back onto the floor. He closed his eyes.

Then the smell of coffee reached his nostrils and he carefully sat up. His head throbbed and his hand was very sore. He reached for the mug, and realised the young man was still standing there.

"Where am I?" he asked

"In the cells" a welsh accent, so he was still in Wales, probably.

"Why?"

"You're being held for questioning."

"UH? Why?"

"You'll find out. Eat now."

"Need to pee."

"Bucket in the corner."

The young man turned to speak to someone, Clive recognised him from the hospital. "You!" He shouted, and tried to stand up, but his legs were too wobbly, and he sat down quickly. The man peered at him disdainfully through the glass then turned to talk to the man in the suit. They walked away without saying anything else, leaving Clive to his food and a gnawing sense of isolation and fear.

"Yeah" said Owen as they walked off, "he's been gone about an hour. Didn't even take his coat."

"Only an hour?"

"Yeah, but he was upset, and you know, No Coat, No comms, mobile and did I mention NO COAT?"

"So has Tosh tried to locate him?"

"Did I mention no comms?"

They were approaching Tosh's workstation, she turned worriedly to Ianto.

"Have you tried my flat?" asked Ianto, Tosh nodded. "No reply"

"How about Google Earth?"

"What?"

"Well he's probably on a roof nearby."

"Of course! Hang on I'll tap into one of the spy satellites." She tapped on her keyboard for a few minutes. "OK, lets see." Her screen changed to a view of Cardiff, seen from above. "This is updated every five minutes, so we should be able to spot him." She zoomed in on the centre of the city and started to search the tall buildings nearby. "Got him, or at least someone's on the roof of the millennium centre" Ianto nodded, "I'll go see him."

"Don't forget his coat!" yelled Owen. Ianto ignored him, as he stepped onto the pavement lift and ascended.

Jack was standing staring out across the bay, he turned as Ianto approached.

He gave a small tense smile. "Looking for me?" Ianto nodded. "Am I needed?"

"Not at the moment. Tony and Gwen are on their way back though."

"So why are you here? not that I don't want to see you, but I haven't been gone that long."

"An hour, without comms, Owen was worried."

Jack snorted a small laugh. "I'd better show him I'm all in one piece."

He began to walk to the way down.

"Do you want to talk about it? What upset you?" asked Ianto

"No, not at the moment. Just had old feelings stirred up, needed a little space."

Ianto nodded, "Why did they say you didn't have your coat?"

Jack shrugged "I left the hub without putting one on, this is the one I keep in the tourist office."

"How is it with all the grief your coats take they haven't realised you have more than one?"

"They really think I have only one?" Jack stopped in amazement that his team, comprising some of the most intelligent humans he had ever met, thought he had a miraculously self-mending coat. For some reason the thought cheered him immensely. He chuckled, and took Ianto's hand. 21st century humans, so bright and yet so gullible.

Tim was working on Clive's laptop. Tosh had offered to help, but Clive was no IT expert and Tim was able to rapidly get through his password (serpent) and into all his files. Nothing was encrypted or hidden and he used the same password for everything. Right now he was examining his internet history, and frankly he was glad Tosh couldn't see it. He had a penchant for porn of the more perverted variety. About the only sites he hadn't visited were those involving children or young girls.

He heard someone come up behind him "Poodles? I thought that was only John Hart"

"Oh, Tosh I was hoping you wouldn't see this."

Fortunately the picture was more suggestive than graphic. "Believe you me, work around here long enough and nothing surprises you." Jack wandered up, "Ooh Tim, found any interesting sites? Ianto you might want to see this!" Tim was scandalised. Were they for real? He looked up as Ianto joined them. Ianto took a look at the screen. "Stop winding him up Guys. What have you found out Tim?"

"Well, he has an extensive archive of porn sites, but the most relevant one is probably this." He clicked on a seemingly innocuous name, 'Snakes Galore'. "It's actually a dating site, matching snake fanatics, and there are also listings for social events. There was one four nights ago, at 'The Soldier's Arms."

* * *

I needed to do some scene setting, so not the most exciting chapter - next up The Interrogation! Once again thanks for the reviews and sticking with it! More reviews very welcome!


	11. Interrogation

Interrogation

Clive looked up as he heard footsteps approaching. He sat huddled in the far corner of the cell, the corner furthest away from the strange snuffling and growling sounds. He had thrown up the pizza and coffee, an acid nauseous hunger gnawed at his insides. He shivered, pulling the blanket closer round his shoulders, and kept his head down. He realised his hands were shaking. How had it come to this? Did they think he was a terrorist? Wasn't this how terrorists were kept? There had been a lot of terrorists in Cardiff recently. Supposedly there was a secret anti-terrorist organisation based here – well not so secret, Oh my God, that was where he was……..

He heard the glass door swing open, he tried to make himself small, footsteps came closer, he put his hands over his head in a defensive gesture. Seeing smart black shoes stop by his feet, he cringed.

"Come on, up you come," he felt a hand on his arm. The voice was neutral, the hand gentle. Clive froze. The man knelt down beside him.

"I know you're frightened, but it will be worse if you don't come."

Having seen even the names of some of the porn sites, Ianto didn't have much sympathy for this specimen of his species, but he was never cruel, and he didn't want him interviewed in the cell area.

He pulled again at Clive's arms, this time he stood up, wobbled against Ianto who stood firm till he found his feet, then propelled him out of the cells and up the stairs to the interview room. He sat him on a chair in front of a small wooden table, then left.

Ziva stood watching through the one way mirror. Clive had been sitting at the table for half an hour. Ianto had bought him a cup of sweet tea, and he had relaxed a little. Tony, Gwen and Gibbs joined her. They watched quietly for a while.

"You ready Tony? Gwen?" asked Gibbs

They looked at him then Ziva

"What are you waiting for?"

"Ah, Boss you said Ziva would be interrogating?"

"Changed my mind Tony"

Ziva gasped

"Got a problem Officer David?"

"Yes"

"I said, do you have a problem Officer David?" he made strong eye contact with Ziva challenging her. Her eyes dropped. "No sir."

"Didn't think so." He saw Tony and Gwen still standing in the room "What are you waiting for?" To her surprise Gwen found she moved as fast as Tony to get started. Gibbs looked around the observation room as though something was missing,

"ah thank you Ianto"

"Industrial strength sir, Jack will be joining you shortly. Ziva can I get you a coffee?"

"No. No thank you" Ziva gave him a slight smile. Ianto nodded and settled in to watch. He thought he might be able to learn from this. Jack walked in. he nodded approval as he saw who was interrogating. He stood arms folded, body language tense.

Gwen entered the interview room and sat at the desk facing Clive, Tony stood a little to one side.

"Clive," Gwen waited until Clive looked up at her then gave him a slight smile. "Clive my names is Gwen and this is Tony, we're going to ask you some questions."

"Why have you bought me here? What is this place?"

"You need to answer our questions, then we'll answer yours." Gwen was calm and spoke quietly, trying to get him to trust her. Clive nodded.

Gwen took him through a series of questions establishing that he worked and lived at the Soldiers Arms. Then she moved onto the case

"Tell me what you were doing four nights ago Clive."

"It was card night. Poker, I was running a Poker room in the outhouse."

Tony spoke for the first time.

"Don't lie Clive, we know it wasn't a poker room, well not that kind of poker anyway."

"It was – just poker!"

Tony slammed his hand flat on the desk. Clive jumped in his seat.

"I said DON'T lie, we know about Snakes Galore – now tell us what happened."

"OK, OK, its just a little get together for those of us who like snakes in a fun way. All consenting adults, but people don't understand –"

"Too right they don't," said Tony.

"Tony tell us about this Marine." Gwen put the photo of Maria in front of Clive.

Clive looked as if he was about to faint. "Oh God, Oh God – is she?"

"Dead? Yes Clive, she is. Killed by snake venom." Said Tony.

"It wasn't me! Someone else bought her – she was really weird – out of it on some drug. Kept saying she didn't know where she was and giggling. She was really into the snakes – saying they would take good care of her. The guy who bought her was all over her, kissing her, feeling her up, but she just kept saying the snakes would take care of her."

"What was the man's name Clive?"

"Stefan Poole, he comes to these nights sometimes."

"What happened Clive? How did she die?"

"I don't know, I really don't – we were all drunk – went our separate ways with whoever."

"Who did you get off with Clive?" asked Tony.

"I didn't. I just watched, like always. No one wants to be with me."

"Did you see them leave?"

"No they went out to the shed together – they took one of the albino snakes with them. I had found it in the park where you found me today."

"Do you keep luminous paint in the shed Clive?" asked Gwen. Clive nodded. I use it for some signs in the pub. Helps them show up when the lights are low."

In the observation room Jack was leaning forward listening intently. He nodded at the mention of snakes taking care of the woman. "Ianto can you go to the archives – find anything you can on an alien life form called Veron. Probably filed around 1920?" Ianto nodded and left the room.

Ziva had been quietly watching the interrogation, Gibbs had been watching her. "What do think of this Ziva?" he asked quietly. She looked at him "I can see that gentleness can sometimes get more from a frightened man, but how do you frighten him first?" she remarked.

"Maybe, just being arrested might be enough. Plus you don't get into legal difficulties." Said Gibbs.

"I overdanced the mark didn't I?"

"Over stepped, and yes you did Ziva." Ziva nodded. "I apologise. I was angry."

Ianto found the file on the Veron, as he had expected the report was written by Jack, dated June 1922. He walked back up to the main hub to find the interrogation was over. Jack was in his office so Ianto took it up to him. Jack was leaning back in his chair, Gibbs sitting on the couch sipping a whisky.

"Here you are Sir, did you find out any more?"

"Yep, Tony and Gwen have the address of this Stefan Poole, he had given a false one but used his real name. Owen found him in the phone book faster than Tosh on the computer, OK lets see what I said about the Veron."

Ianto nodded and went to make coffee.

Jack remembered the Veron. Torchwood had been called in by the police after a sighting of a giant snake down by the docks. Jack had been the one to go and track it. Spitting cold rain wetted his hair and trickled down his neck. The cold had slowed the snake, making finding it easier, it was only a few feet away from where it had been sighted. Jack found it coiled beside ropes used for moving cargo. It was longer and slimmer than an earth python, with red diamonds slinking along its sides, intermingled with what looked like tattoos of an alien landscape. Jack held his gun on it as it sensed him with his tongue.

Jack was desperately trying to think what to do. He didn't want to kill it, but he also didn't want Torchwood to get its hands on the beautiful creature. The snake turned its head and stretched out. Jack realised the tattoos were changing, showing pictures of how the snake arrived at the docks. It also described how it had been injured, and Jack realised it was dying.

"How can I help?" he asked. The snake turned his head towards the bay. The pictures changed to show Jack pushing the snake into the water, and it being taken and eaten by the fish.

"Is that what you really want?" he whispered.

The snake changed colour from red to blue but the pictures stayed the same.

"OK" Jack hauled the snake onto his shoulder, it coiled around him, he stumbled slightly under the weight and staggered towards the water.

He put the snake on the edge of the dock. "I'll let you do it." he said. The snake hissed, and the pictures changed again. Jack gasped. Stick human figures appeared, they seemed to wave at him and beside them a box appeared and disappeared. "You know the Doctor?" The picture stayed put as the snake turned green then back to red. It reached forward with its head and nuzzled Jack. Jack stroked its head, although wet from the rain, the scales felt slightly rough. It tickled his cheek with its tongue then turned and plunged into the water.

Jack had been disciplined for letting the snake escape, and he had left out certain details in the report, but he thought that there was a possibility that Maria had been with the Veron's for the last four years. His hadn't been the only sighting. He knew there was one currently in London Zoo. It was a fugitive, and apparently content. He visited it from time to time, but it never communicated in quite the same way as that first one.


	12. Capture

Capture

Gwen and Tony reached the apartment of Stefan Poole. It was in a smart, refurbished warehouse with video security. Gwen called up, using her local accent to the full in order to gain entry.

"Yes?" a male voice answered.

"Police Sir, we have a few questions, could you let us in please."

"What is it about?"

"Could you let us in then we can explain."

"Show your ID to the camera"

Gwen held up her ID, the door buzzed and they pushed through. Stefan was on the third floor, and there was no lift. Gwen was thankful for all the running around she did, Tony was slightly puffed. He grinned weakly leaning against the wall.

She knocked at the door. It was opened by a slight sandy haired man, mid thirties, skinny, wearing yoga pants and a vest. Pale blue eyes peered out from between red lids and pale lashes.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

Gwen flashed him her sweetest smile "Can we talk inside?"

"Tell me what its about then I'll see."

Tony put his hand on the man's chest and pushed him aside. "I think we'll take you up on your offer to come in," he said.

"Hey! What the fuck…."

"Ooh language!" said Gwen sauntering in behind Tony and closing the door.

She looked around her and snorted. The warehouse loft apartment was actually one smallish room, containing bed, sofa and small kitchen area.

"How much did they take you for Stefan? You could fit this inside my living room."

"It's a good address. People look up to you if you live here."

Tony looked him up and down. "He does need all the help he can get Gwen."

She nodded. "A twat like him needs an address like this to come within shouting distance of cool" she agreed

"Look what's this all about – you come in here insulting me – I know my rights – he's not even English" the man shouted.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. "But we're not in England sweetheart," her voice was dangerously quiet. Stefan shut up and sat down abruptly on the sofa. Tony stood in front of him. "Tell us about Snakes Galore"

Stefan became paler still "don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. Come on, we know where you were four nights ago."

Gwen was wandering round the tiny loft, she started searching through the paper recycling bin. "Oh, look, a copy of Snakes 'n Girls – amazing they know how to use an apostrophe."

"Tell us about Maria" said Tony. Gwen sat down next to Stefan. Idly she moved her gun to a more comfortable position. Outside of her bag. She felt Stefan begin to shake.

"What do you want to know?"

"How you killed her."

"It was an accident, I didn't mean it to happen….."

Stefan was preparing to drive out to the Soldiers Arms for Snakes Galore. It wasn't his favourite fetish, but the girls were often easy. He stopped to get some cash, as he was walking back to his car he noticed a woman walking towards him. She was dressed like a marine but she was giggling to herself and singing a song about snakes. She tripped as she reached him and he caught her. She pulled on his arms and then kissed him. He thought she was high, but that had never stopped him before. "I'm so h h happy to be back," she smiled and kissed him again, then without him asking she got into the car.

Stefan shrugged and got in beside her. "My names Stefan" he said, "Mines susushsssss, but you can call me…." She paused "Call me Maria, yep Maria, cos you won't be able to pronounce m' real name." She giggled and put her hand on his thigh and her tongue in his ear. Oh yes all his Christmases had come at once.

At the Soldiers Arms he paid to go into the meeting, and bought a couple of drinks. Maria was walking round the room talking to all the snakes, hissing at them and flicking her tongue. This was annoying some of the other participants. Stefan went to take her to a table, but she wouldn't move. She pointed at him and looked sad. "No snake!" she said. Stefan looked around, and pointed to a table with a terrarium next to it. There was a sleepy albino snake in it. "OOOh special snake!" said Maria and went and sat next to it. She started talking to the snake, whilst sipping her drink. She leant against Stefan, and he started to feel her up, which made her giggle and she turned and started kissing him.

"Clive came over and told us the shed was free – Maria was getting a bit out of hand if you know what I mean. She agreed to come but insisted the snake came too. Quite frankly I wasn't too bothered – I'm not like some of them who go there, they…"

"Too much information Stefan" said Tony "just tell us what happened with Maria"

They had gone to the shed, and Maria had taken all her clothes off, she took the sanke out of the tank and danced with it, letting the head touch her body, in a kind of ritual.

"To be honest, it was more of a turn on than I expected, soon I had to have her, I put the snake in the tank, and well we did it. I thought she was enjoying herself, never realised I was that good at it to be honest. Turned out she was having a fit. She was unconscious and then stopped breathing. I called Clive in, he panicked, closed the evening early, we dressed her and dumped her in the bay." By this time Stefan was crying, snot running down his chin,

"I never meant for her to get hurt – I just thought I'd have some fun."

Gwen thought she was going to throw up, Tony looked thunderous. He dragged Stefan off the sofa.

"Are you arresting me? Please arrest me!" begged Stefan.

"I'm actually contemplating throwing you off the balcony – except this place only has a false one."

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Stefan began to wail in earnest.

"Holy Crap" muttered Gwen she rummaged in her bag and pulled out a Taser.

As Stefan fell quiet she relaxed. "I really hate a cry baby"

"Euwww, he's got snot on my suit!"

Back at the Hub Jack and Gibbs discussed what to do with the prisoners. Maria's family needed to know that she had been found, and how she died. They were not sure what Stefan should be charged with, or if he had committed an offence. Something to do with health and safety or neglect. The crown prosecution service would have to decide. Tony and Ziva were delegated to take the prisoners up to the marine base, before handing them over to the British police, then the teams were going to relax at the NCIS hotel, should the rift allow them the luxury.

Ianto handed over the documents that he and Tosh had created, showing that the prisoners had been arrested correctly, understood their rights and been interviewed under PACE regulations. None of which was strictly true.

"Ianto, if you ever want to give up Torchwood and come to the US I'd be more than happy to fast track your application." Said Gibbs

"Thank you sir, I might take you up on that one day." Ianto thought he heard Jack mutter "Over my dead body you will" but as Jack couldn't die permanently he thought he must be mistaken. He realised Ziva was asking why they didn't want the credit for solving the murder or accident, (no one had quite decided what it was.)

"Well, we are meant to be a secret organisation, so if you take responsibility it means Ianto doesn't have to do a cover story. In effect you've done that for us" answered Tosh, smiling brightly from behind her glasses.

In the event Tosh and Tim went to look at the castle whilst Owen monitored the rift. The rest of the teams relaxed in the hotel spa.

Ziva invited Tony to join her and Gwen in the steam room. He followed her in as a cloud of fragrant steam was released, making it hard to see anything. He found a place on the lower bench that ran round the room. Ziva leant in and whispered in his ear. "Hi Tony, do you like it when it's hot?" Tony shivered in surprise. "Yeah" he breathed. A fingertip trailed up his left leg and a tongue tickled his ear, he took a deeper breath, "Do you like threesomes Tony?" Ziva whispered

"Wow, I mean, yes, wow"

"Good, close your eyes" he obeyed

A finger trailed up his right leg and lips nibbled his ear. Oh God all his fantasies were coming true. He was really getting aroused. "Don't move a muscle yet" said Ziva. The hands began to touch him in very lovely ways.

"Like what we're doing Tony?" the voice breathed into his ear. He was enjoying himself so much it took a moment to register, then his eyes shot opene, he looked left to right like a frightened rabbit, Jack and Ianto were sat either side of him, hands on his thighs and chest. He jumped and ran out of the steam room, gales of laughter followed him.

He sat down shaking on his lounger. Gibbs was doing Sudoku on the one next to him. "Never mess with one of Jack's DiNozzo. Learnt that lesson a long time ago"

Tony could swear Gibbs had never looked up once.

* * *

Thankyou to everyone who stuck with this through to the end. Thanks to all the reviewers - it's true reviews do keep you going! There will be a one shot Torchwood up soon.


End file.
